


I'm no Hero

by ThePandaFag



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Asylum, But they will eventually get back into character as the story progresses, F/M, Hospitals, Maybe sexy times later?, Minor death, Violence, evil!AU, ooc because I mean yeah, probably, villains!au, will update with progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePandaFag/pseuds/ThePandaFag
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heroes everyone knows and loves! Except, what if they weren't the Heroes? Follow Ladybug and Chat Noir on a mission to hunt down the people who killed Adrien's Mother, and maybe strap in for a bit of romance along the way. If Hawkmoth, chief of police, thinks he can bring these two to justice, he's got another thing coming.





	I'm no Hero

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mild character death, Hospital, Asylum. and in later chapters there might be some NSFW scenes.

_Ring around the rosie,_  
_Pocketful of posies,_  
_Ashes..._  
_Ashes..._  
_We all fall down._

A reporter stood in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery that was currently being engulfed in flames, “Here behind me is the Dupain-Cheng’s Family bakery, where a man named Tom and his wife Sabine live with their daughter Marinette. There is still no word on whether or not any of them have survived the fire, but we are standing by as the firemen do their job to try and stop the... Oh- Oh my god! Jerry! Get a shot of this!” The camera pans to a shadow in the flames. Firemen rush to the rescue of the figure, but are pushed back as an explosion bursts from the entryway.

As the firemen regain themselves, the camera stays trained on the reporter, “I guess there won’t be any surv- Oh fucking hell! I didn’t sign up for this!” The camera pans again to the entrance, showing a girl standing clad in a red, black spotted suit. Tears stained her black smudged cheeks, and in her arms was the lifeless wife of the bakery owner.

The cops on scene pulled out their guns. “Surrender now or we will open fire!” The spotted girl gave the woman in her arms a kiss on the cheek, before setting her on the ground. “Put your hands in the air!”

Her teeth clenched as a voice whispered in her head.

The cop took a step closer, “Put your hands up! Now!” He pointed his gun directly at her head, his hands shaking, obviously not trained for such an unstable situation. “I said-

“Lucky charm.”

\---

“Cops are here on the scene-” A loud crash echoed through the city as a pile of cars exploded behind the reporter. Flames licked the road, as burning metal chunks rained down from the ashen sky. “Ladybug has been spotted on sight! For me my crew’s safety we are leaving the area ASAP-” A yo-yo wound around the reporter and yanked her out of frame. Suddenly the camera fell to the ground, cracking the lens. Cracking glass could be heard as someone approached. The camera is lifted off the ground, and turned to face Ladybug, who was holding it.

“This is live, right? I have a message for the residents of Paris.” The sound of her yo-yo could be heard before the camera began to lift from the ground. Ladybug landed on top of a building and turned the camera to the ground below. The camera focused on the previous explosion which ignited some gasoline; creating a perfect little ladybug, forever to be scalded into the pavement. “Nobody is on your side. If you need something done, you come to me. Those rotten cops won’t help you. And as for the head honcho of the police? Mr. Hawkmoth was it? If you want to arrest me.” The camera turned back to ladybug, her image splitting with the cracks of the lens. “Come and get me.”

_Ring around the rosie,_  
_What do you suppose we,_  
_Can do to fight the darkness,_  
_In which we drown._

“Mom!” Adrien the son of the famous fashion mogul, Gabriel Agreste called for his mother through thick, black smoke, “Mama!” Fire crackled all around him, as he ran through the hallways of their mansion. “Where are you? Mama!”

“Adrien!” He could here his father calling him from the front of the entry hall. “Adrien get over here!”

“I have to find Mother!” He yelled back, as he ran up the stairs. “Mooom!” He opened a door and the force of the fire behind it sent him flying into the wall behind him. He lost his breath, but staggered back to his feet. “Mo-” Smoke filled his lungs, and he coughed, “Mom!” His voice grew hoarse, as he continued to inhale the toxic fumes. Just as he was about to give up he heard his mother’s yell. “Mama!” He rushed forward, tripping on a wooden beam, but quickly got back up running towards the source of the scream.

Finally reaching a clearing, he looked around under the smoke, but his vision was fading. Adrien’s head grew dizzy and his breathing was getting shallower. At the end of the hallway he could see three figures. They were wearing masks. One of them held his dead mother in his arms. “Mom..” Something struck his head, and he blacked out.

\---

He woke up in the hospital, hooked up to machines. Panic rose in his chest, as bright white engulfed his vision. Tubes ran from his arms and chest, memories of red heat, and black masks, began flooding back to him. He reached up clawing at the oxygen mask over his mouth and kicking wildly, “Mama! Mama!” He grunted and ripped tubes off of himself, “Mama! I’m coming! Stay there! I’m coming!”

Nurses rushed into the room, trying to calm him down, “Adrien? You’ve been in a coma for a year and three months. Can you remember anything about yourself? You need to calm down, stop struggling.” But he needed to get out of this hospital! He needed to find his mother and save her!

A doctor entered the room holding a needle. The nurses grabbed Adrien’s arms and legs, holding him down. “Mama! Let me go! I need to find her!” The doctor leaned forward and carefully injected the medicine into Adrien’s arm. ”Mama! Mama... Moooo-mnn...” His head fell back against the pillows, and he was engulfed in black again.

\---

Adrien’s eyes groggily blinked open. Immediately he noticed straps on his arms and legs. He struggled against the restraints, but stopped when he noticed something small and black sitting on the ceiling.  
.  
.  
.  
'Is that a fucking spider…'

A month later he was pulled from the hospital by his father.

_Ring around the rosie,_  
_This evil thing it knows me,_  
_Lost ones around me,_  
_I can fall down._

“Ladybug has been apprehended, and is currently being transferred to a top secret facility…” That news report was two years old. A few months after Ladybug’s message, she had been ambushed by a secret task force. She was carted away like a dog, muzzle, cage, and all. But what did she care? She had nothing left.

Now her days were spent suspended in a cage hanging above water. It was deafeningly quiet. Around her cage was a fence and around the fence was a pit. Outside of the room stood five highly trained task force members who were there to guard her for until death. A fitting punishment for killing hundreds of people. It’d be too easy to just kill her.

All she had to keep her company was the only person she ever trusted in these last two years. Her kwami Tikki. The one who made her ladybug. The one who saved her when no one else would. Though it was hard to have a conversation with a thousand year old god, struggling to keep her sanity. She had been keeping up Ladybug’s mask for the two years they spent in this prison. Not once letting her down, by dropping the disguise. If it wasn’t for Tikki they’d all know her identity by now, and where was the fun in that?

Tikki told her as long as she didn’t use her lucky charm, she’d be able to hold the transformation. But that didn’t mean it didn’t wear on the small, red, god. She did have one thing to look forward to though.

It was almost dinner time.

As if on cue the door to her cell opened, and two task force members entered one carrying a tray of food. If she could even call it that. It was a thermos of blended food and nutrients. It tasted like shit. They reached her cage, and unlocked it, walking in and stepping to either side of the door, before locking it behind them. “Well, hi there boys!” Ladybug sing-songed, but they didn’t answer. “What? Are you giving me the silent treatment? That’s not very nice.” One of the men stepped forward and held a small gun to her neck. He pulled the trigger and injected her with the usual restraining medicine they used when feeding her. Her limbs went limp, and tingling rushed through her body. It burned like her flames. She loved it. It was the only thing that still made her feel alive. They lifted her chin and poured the “drink” down her throat. She learned it was better to swallow. Unless she wanted to have it pumped into her again.

She didn’t.

Alarms began to ring and echo through the building, making the two guards panic for a second. “What’s going on boys? Lost track of one of your psychos?” The two men unlocked her cage, but as soon as it opened two metal pipes flung at them hitting them both in the neck, causing their breathing to stop. “Aww, my play things are gone…” Ladybug pouted.

“You’re Ladybug right?” A dark figure approached her cage.

“What’s it to you?” She spat. The figure growled and walked up to her. He was wearing a black leather suit, a black mask, and black cat ears with a matching tail. “Love the ears, minou.”

“Is it true you can help those in need?” The man asked, his voice low and raspy.

Ladybug smiled. “Who hurt you kitten?”

“The name is Chat Noir.” He walked around her, his tail tracing her dangling legs. He stopped in front of her, his fists clenching and unclenching. “I need to get revenge.”

“What’s the motive?”

His pupils dilated, “They killed my mother.” He couldn’t help the tears that burned to fall from his eyes.

Noticing this, Ladybug used the strength given to her by Tikki, and broke the chains binding her. Her feet touched the cold floor and she wobbled on her legs before falling. Chat Noir caught her and lowered her to her knees gently, kneeling with her. She reached out and cupped his face wiping away his tear, “Work for me and I’ll help you get revenge on those bad men who killed your mommy.”

His eyes met hers immediately. “You swear?”

She smiled, and leaned closer to his ear. “Cross my heart.”

_We all fall down._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I admit, I wrote this after watching suicide squad for the first time. But I also really like the idea so here it is. I don't know if I'll finish this. I'm trying to upload all of the stories I have saved away, even if I end up not finishing them. But I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
